In prior art, an electric device having a touch screen is increasingly popular due to convenience of touch operations and user-friendly operation modes. Especially for a large-size touch screen, it may be used by a plurality of users simultaneously, where the plurality of users operate on the touch screen by designating their own dedicated control area on the touch screen, respectively.
However, during the implementation of the present invention by the inventor, although a user may designate an area to operate as in prior art, it is difficult for an electric device to determine the specific display orientation. For an example of a touch screen 20 as shown in FIG. 1, a user operates the touch screen 20 on the side of the edge 201. The user designates an area 202 on the touch screen 20. Although the user may operate in the area 202 independently, the touch screen 202 is not aware of the location of the user. Therefore, it is difficult to determine the display orientation of an object displayed in the area 202. Therefore, the object is still displayed in the original display orientation, for example, in the display orientation as indicated by “GRAPHICS” in FIG. 1. The bottom of the “GRAPHICS” is close to the edge 203, and therefore it is very inconvenience for the user on the side of the edge 201.